1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medical arts, and, more particularly, to an improved splint arrangement for immobilizing preselected portions of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications it is desirable to provide for immobilization of a body member. For example, a bone fracture may require immobilization during the time period when the bone is healing. Bruises or other injuries to various members of the body may also require immobilization of such body member to prevent exacerbation of the injury or bruises to the body member.
Preferably, the splint devices to be used for these purposes are light in weight and of minimal size, to avoid undesired encumbrance, but still provide the desired type of protection and/or immobilization. Additionally, the splint devices should be inexpensive to fabricate and use. During utilization the splint device is preferably comparatively quickly and easily installable on and removable from the body member by the appropriate attending personnel. Such a feature facilitates not only the initial installation of the splint device, but also removal thereof with minimal discomfort, so as to allow inspection and/or treatment of the body member. Care must be taken, however, in many applications, to insure that the device is "childproof," that is, not easily removable or manipulatable by children.
Paramedics and other emergency attending personnel, in particular, require splint devices which may be rapidly installed on the fractured or otherwise injured body member.
Another desired feature is that one splint device be adaptable to a variety of sizes of body members so that the inventory of the attending personnel may be minimized. A semi-rigid construction is also desired in many applications of a splint device to allow conformation of the splint device to a particular shape of the body member. Of course, the splint device must have sufficient strength and rigidity to provide the protection desired on any specific application.
The prior art devices utilized as splints or otherwise, to immobilize or otherwise protect a fractured or injured body member have not always met the above desiderata.
In some prior art applications, various types of rigid splints have heretofore been used to immobilize broken bones in body members, including arms, legs, fingers, and toes. Rigid plaster casts are also utilized for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,103 discloses a finger splint consisting of a pair of thin pliable strips, secured together at their centers, to extend at right angles to each other, the strips being bent inwardly toward each other at a point adjacent the center to form an elongated framework, the free ends of said strips being provided with slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,633 describes a finger guard consisting of a plurality of strips of pliable metal, wire, or other suitable material, twisted about each other upon their approximate centers in such a manner that a plurality of extensions result, which, upon being bent or contoured to the finger, extend in a substantially parallel relation. The guard is adapted to be held in place on the member by adhesive strips, cord, or other suitable means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,022 describes a digital splint adapted for use on a finger. The splint includes a generally cylindrical, rigid, hollow member, in which the finger is inserted, and a spring clip member which engages the finger through a pair of mutually opposed slots in the hollow member, and which secures the hollow member to the finger.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,715, there is described a splint consisting of a pair of substantially parallel legs having transverse weakened parts therein for ready removal of a portion of each leg. The weakened parts define removable portions of the legs. The legs are connected at one pair of ends thereof by means of an integral part of the splint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,464 pertains to what is referred to as a finger stall, comprising a plurality of strips of malleable material, the strips being pivotally held together one upon the other at their central portions, the strips being pivotally turnable out of registry with each other and the ends of the strips being turned in the same direction form U-shaped elements having parallel positioned legs which are pivotally adjustably positionable around an injured member, one leg element is curved transversely to provide stiffness to the leg and to provide a formed curvature in the stall for close fitting around the injured member.
Another splint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,883. This splint has a paddle shaped semi-pliable plate of a material having the inherent quality of being easily bent manually into various forms, and of retaining such forms when so bent. The plate has a substantially rectangular blade portion, and a portion of the blade continuing from one end thereof and gradually decreasing in width at one side of its axis and somewhat more abruptly decreasing in width at the other side of its axis. Digits can be bandaged to the blade.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,858 relates to a surgical splint consisting of a pair of pliable strips adjustably connected together between their ends and extending at substantially right angles to each other. The strips are bent in parallel relationship for engagement upon a finger.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present splint device meets the above mentioned desiderata, and is unique in providing a simple device for effective immobilization and protection of a broken or injured body member. A splint device according to the principles of the present invention is adaptable to a wide range of body member sizes and is adjustable thereto and securely retainable thereon. The device does not retain water or perspiration.
The splint device of the present invention is inexpensive, comparatively light in weight, of minimal bulk, and may be rapidly and easily installed on the body member. "Childproofing" of the splint device may also be provided.
It will be appreciated that while the splint device described herein is shown as utilized on human body members, the invention is not so limited. Splint devices of the present invention may also be utilized advantageously in veterinary medicine in treatment of animals.
Further, while the invention is described herein as utilized on body members comprising digits, such as fingers or toes, it will be appreciated that the present invention is not so limited. Splint devices in accordance with the principles of the present invention may be utilized on other body members whose shape and conformation are adaptable for such use.